Need a Hand?
by Theif's girl
Summary: The first two are connected, and then the third isn't connected, just something that happens later on. Review and tell me what I can improve on. It is a babe because I'm one
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters are Janet's not mine.

* * *

><p>There was only one way to describe what she was feeling right then. Agony so overpowering that is filled every fiber of her being.<p>

The agony kept pounding into her like the sea does to the coast. She felt it ever since he left. Not nearly as bad but a constant reminder that he was not there.

It had been his last mission, and should have only lasted three weeks at the most. But now four had passed and he hadn't been heard from. He had missed all of his check points and was now officially MIA.

He had been her lifeline and as his second in control told her the bad news she felt herself float away.

She waited for months before she left. She could no longer take the waiting and the absence of news.

She headed down south to a friend who promised to help her if the need aroused. So she went to do what she had always wanted to, to fly.

* * *

><p>He was cursing at his own stupidity. The Intel his team had was filled with errors and he was separated from them. He had no idea if anyone from the team was alive anymore.<p>

His captors didn't appreciate his silence and showed him that by beating on him night and day. They got nothing out of him so they decide to try something new. Civilians.

He fought his hardest to get free but couldn't, so he had to watch and keep his emotions at bay.

Each day they brought in a new person. He showed nothing at all until the brought in a woman that reminded him of someone he knew very well. She had curly brown hair and startling blue eyes. The similarity stopped there but it didn't matter. She reminded him of _her._

They noticed and began bringing in women that looked anything like here. They never got anything from him, except the pleasure of seeing him die a little inside.

* * *

><p>"We are ready, Alpha to Charlie, we are ready." That was my cue to get going, don't need to tell me twice.<p>

Moving down the musky tunnels and following the directions that were whispered in my ear. My heart was racing and I was high on adrenaline rush.

The closer we got to the look out the stronger my spidey sense was tingling. Telling me something that I had only dreamed about. He was _here. _

* * *

><p>There was a commotion outside the doors. People rushing about, firing weapons and yelling, then everything was still.<p>

Like the calm before a storm. That fight was a distraction, that's all it was.

* * *

><p>"Good job Delta, anyone down?" I asked through the comm. Unit in my ear.<p>

"Negative bomber, the prey went scattering, just like you said they would." I smiled at that, time for the fun to begin.

"Well than Alpha let's move out."

* * *

><p>I felt a constant hum in the back of my mind. Only one person makes my have that hyper-awareness, and she damn well better be far away.<p>

The two guards assigned to me were talking in hushed voices, so I couldn't make out anything.

One began moving towards me when the wall behind him was blasted through.

* * *

><p>"Lets get a move on Beta, don't have all day now ladies. We are currently working on a tight time limit."<p>

"We are in position Bomber, ready when you are." I smiled.

"Well than ladies, the guest missed the Fourth of July, lets give him a show that will make it up."

Then the wall in front of me blew up.

* * *

><p>The two guards were killed and when the dust settled a group of people fanned out to secure the area. The leader of the group walked my way.<p>

When she was two feet away she took off the helmet she had been wearing and my mouth dropped.

"Hey Batman, need a hand?"

"Babe."

* * *

><p>I have a brilliant idea. REVIEW! I like that one ;) plus come on, you know you want to!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This plot is mine while the plot is Janet's.

This was a one shot then I had insparation. Good stuff eh? Well I am working on the next chapter of Cowgirl for a change and I am hoping to finish that one soon. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>He stared up at the woman who had saved him from this hellhole. This angel whom he had saved more than once, she had repaid the favor. Though no one, not even his closest friend, Tank, knew how close he had come to snapping when she intervened.<p>

Most woman only wanted him, and for the longest time he was content to have it that way. Then a friend had asked for a favor, and he had met her. She was his life and the past months he had begun to think that she would never know how much she meant to him. While all the people around her questioned him, at many times, she had always believed in him, and ignored those who she knew better than him.

When he reached to grab her seeming delicate hand a loud explosion blew out the wall behind him and put him into a state of survival. The angle in front of him swore and put her fingers to his chin. The minute her gloved hand came in contact with his skin an intense shiver ran down their spines simultaneously.

At that moment, no one but the two of them existed; it was if they were the only people alive. After that minimal contact, a spark lighted the woman's eyes. The sorrow that had been there ever since her other half went missing was diminished by a large spark glowing in her eyes. Like someone had just begun a fire that could never be contained, she would never be controlled again. Not by guilt, not by harsh words, not by anything but she only need her will.

Three men walked from the most recent explosion to see their little girl calm the beast inside their fearless leader who had been gone for much too long. He had looked feral when they set off the explosion, but when she laid the smallest touch on him, he calmed. The look on his face now was peace, as if the most important thing in his life had just been restored to his protection.

Their little girls face was the opposite of what it had been from when they recently saw her. Instead of looking like half of her wasn't there, she looked like she could take on Atlas's task for only a moment. Then put the punishment back on the titan and laugh in his face. The spark of stubbornness that had been there since they first met her was gone. Although it was not gone in the way it had been gone for a few weeks before. Now it was an inferno of power.

They looked like ying and yang. His expression was one of pure peace. Her expression was one of pure furry. They balanced each other out perfectly, no longer were they separated parts of flesh, but one soul. It seemed that all of the powers in the world could not separate them any longer. They were never going to let go now. It was in the time of need that they both needed a kind touch to remind them of what they actually were.

Once they found that it was clear, they would never let go again. The simplest touch had cleared up months of anguish. All they really needed was each other. They both needed a hand.

* * *

><p>If you think that I should add more review. Besides, you know you want to anyways! ;)<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I know it has been forever since I uploaded anything but I got inspiration. Hope you like.

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing outside, a whipping noise that blocked everything else out. Rain clashed against the window and began leaking into the room. My hands were behind my back and my feet were tied to the steel chair I was sitting in. I was wearing a pair of black spandex work out shorts and an army sports bra.<p>

The lightning clashed and I saw a person walk in, the lights behind him flickered and died. The power was now out. It was then that I made my move, twisting my wrists until I freed one, then the other, from their restrictive bindings. I reached for the nail file that I had stuck into my hair at an earlier date and began sawing through the nylon webbing that contained my feet.

I felt it when the other people entered the room quietly, as if that would stop me from knowing where they were. They began closing in, so I struck out. I bent my knees and sprang like I had been trained to. I used a person's shoulders as a vaulting pad and flipped.

I ran straight out of the room and down a hall way, navigating with mild difficulty seeing as it was pitch black. I came to a fork in the hall and found a set of stairs, wet, from what I assumed was the rain and sprinted up them. Lightning flashed and I saw a window. Clashes from the bottom of the stairwell alerted me to pursuers who were hot on my tail. I backed up and ran up the wall to the window. I slipped through and the ground hurtled to meet me.

I rolled so that all my weight didn't break my ankles. I continued with the motion and came out of it into a dead run. After what felt like hours I rolled down a hill and some kind of button fell into my hand from out of the sports bra. I caught myself and whatever it was got pushed as I collapsed. When I returned to the world of the living I heard cars skidding to a stop.

At this time I didn't care if they were my tormenters, as long as I could get the world to stop spinning all would be right. There were footsteps that if I had been awake I would have known immediately. I felt myself being pulled into strong arms and words of comfort were whispered into my ear. I lifted my head despite the effort it took, just to be certain that it was him and not another of their tricks. I found my blue eyes met by his brown ones filled with unshed tears of relief. It was at times like this I was reminded of just how human he really was. He then said the words that will always cause me to find my center, no matter the situation.

"Proud of you Babe."

* * *

><p>Review, you know you want to!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello whoever may be reading this! Don't mind me updating after who knows how long...don't hurt me?

I really am sorry for anyone who has enjoyed any of my stories, I am trying to get back into the rhythm of writing, I haven't done it in a while. I hope to finish my unfinished stories, and though this one is marked as complete, I don't really know if I'll get any more inspiration for this.

All mistakes are mine, nobody beta-ed it, and grammar and I don't really get along, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>The man looked down at her and smiled, relieved to see that she was relatively unharmed.<p>

"We have to stop meeting like this", the baritone that was his voice made her shiver and smile at the same time.

"I agree, I think we're scaring them Merry Men, constantly getting kidnaped and disappearing without a trace." The look on his face was priceless as he snorted and rolled his eyes, something that had become common after the beginning of their relationship.

"Bomber," a voice from behind the man called out to the cold and wet woman, "I don't think it's us you need to worry about. I think it's the bossman, this time he even cursed after he realized that you were gone." The man ignored the voice and reached down to pick her up, ignoring her protests that she was alright and didn't need to be carried.

"Ooooo," she replied instead of continuing to complain to the cave man holding her, "was it a serious one or just conversational?"

The man who was holding her looked down at her and she would have sworn that the rest of the world disappeared.

He leaned his head down and whispered, "It was serious swearing, I even did it in front of a client and then told them to fuck off when they asked where I was going." She smiled up at the moon not realizing what he was planning.

"I can tell that I have taken first priority in your life, and I like it," she tells the man with a sparkle in her eyes. He chuckles and kisses her forehead before he sets her in the ambulance that she didn't even notice was there. "Hey! I'm fine really. Let Bobby check me out instead, you'll see that I'm fine."

She protested as he shook his head, "No, did you forget that you had an appointment on the day you were kidnapped, you need to get that checked out."

"Ranger I'm tired, can't we do this tomorrow? I want sleep before I have to face that she-demon." He smirked at her use of she-demon, seeing as she was his sister.

"No babe I'm not going to let up, you are going to the hospital, but I'll come with you."

"Damn straight you will come with me." She looked away from him, and refused to meet his eyes. He pulled her chin to face his face and met her eyes instead, she looked down.

"Don't be like that; I only want what's best for you."

She met his eyes with tears in her own, "I know, but I want sleep," she smiled, "besides, I have a history with hospitals." He sighed which gave the paramedic the idea that it was an on-going joke between the couple.

* * *

><p>The couple was sitting in a room waiting for the last bit of news before they could and go to sleep. A woman walked in and smiled at them sharing a chair.<p>

"Well, Steph, you have a clean bill of health, though we are worried about the trauma you just went through."

"Why?" The woman was confused, this had happened before.

"It is because you are pregnant, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Mañoso."

* * *

><p>So I, like everyone else, enjoy for my writing to be commented on. So lets see some R&amp;R people! WoohoooXD<p> 


End file.
